Tales from the Nazi world (Rewrite)
by Agent BM
Summary: A rewrite of a story, another story in my Nazi world series. Series of stories taking place before and after Escape from the nazi world starring Loud house characters.
1. The timeline so far

**I don't own the loud house**

 **I thought this story could've started out better. And i got stuck on the first version, this will be different. I hope you enjoy this. Thank you all for supporting this nazi world series, i honestly didn't think it would work out to be honest, thank you all for proving me wrong. After this chapter in the comments, let me know which character you want to see get a chapter made first in this universe, any character at all. Some of the timeline below are real facts, don't correct me on anything i may have gotten wrong this is a work of fiction after all.**

The story so far:

1918: World War 1 ends.

-Due to the Treaty of Versailles, Germany is forced to pay huge reparations to winning countries. German economy collapses as a result

1933: Adolf Hitler rises to power and forms the Nazi party.

-Germany breaks the treaty by rebuilding its army.

-Anti Jewish sentiment rises.

-The Holocaust begins as Jews and undesirables are rounded up and sent to ghettos and forced labor camps

1939: World War 2 begins, Germany joins the Axis powers

-USA chooses to remain neutral.

1941: The final solution begins. Millions of jews exterminated

-Japan bombs pearl harbor in Hawaii, USA joins the war as a result

1943: Germany makes scientific breakthroughs with bribed and kidnapped scientists. Germany begins mass invasions of Britain and Africa.

-USA in stalemate in the pacific

1944: D day invasion begins, US troops storm beaches of Normandy. Attack initially successful but thwarted not long after

-War becomes unpopular in the US after failed invasion. Many civilians plead to leaders to make peace with the Nazis.

1945: Germany betrays Axis powers when they realize they're technically superior.

-Many us citizens boycott the war as more men are sent to their deaths overseas.

-Atom bomb created. Hitler demands US surrender or else extreme measures would be taken. US doesn't listen

1946- Several major cities such as New York and Washington DC are destroyed by atomic bombs. Surviving leaders immediately surrender

-Nazi soldiers invade US soil and begin rounding up coloreds, jews, and other undesirables.

-Before the end of the year, after finishing off any remaining resistance from other countries, Germany wins the war, declares the date Victory Day and Liberation Day.

1947: With help of the Ku Klux Klan who support the Nazi ideals, Germany one step closer to making the US what they want it to be

-Soldiers begin patrolling the streets of major cities around the world.

-First pockets of resistance rise

Next few years: National US monuments destroyed.

-Africa Korps face heavy resistance when slavery is made legal again in the US, forced to retreat temporarily

1961: Germany lands on the moon, plans for Lunar bases are drawn up.

-Forced Labor Camp Glenwald opens in Michigan

-Germany faces massive backlash across the world when they announce to make all languages but german illegal to speak. Near brink of collapse, Germany goes back against this law and any remaining resistance killed.

Unknown date: Nazis allow non Aryans to join their ranks on condition that they hold their beliefs or offer some useful skill to them, those who hold useful skills but don't comply with nazi rule are brainwashed for service

Every few years: Resistance groups rise but are crushed by Nazi technology which is always growing and adapting

1980: Adolf Hitler dies of sickness, deemed Forever Fuhrer by Germany and monuments are built in every town and city in the world in his honor

1985: Monitors, massive machines of destruction, are put into wide spread use in many countries.

2005: States like Texas and Nevada liberate themselves from Nazi rule, but refuse to help rest of country in efforts to protect themselves.

2010: General Augustus Heinz made camp director of camp Glenwald.

2014: Loud family evicted from home after parents fired from jobs and unable to pay bills

-Leni Loud killed during forced home eviction

-Luna Loud imprisoned for anti nazi music rallies and sent to camp Glenwald. Luan Loud attempts rescue mission but loses an eye as a result.

-Bobby Santiago misses conscription 3 times, evicted from home and sent for Re-education to become a nazi soldier

2015: Lincoln Loud nearly killed in car explosion during resistance mission. Lisa Loud saves his life with cybernetics.

Present day:Alternate Loud family arrives in dimension

-Mission to steal Michigan Monitor successful

-Alternate Loud family leaves to go home

-Lily Loud born

(End of timeline so far)

The state of michigan may have captured a monitor, but it'll take more than that to free the US or the state. There are many more stories to tell, some before and some after the mission. These are those stories

Agent BM presents; Tales from the Nazi world

 **Have a preference on what character you want to see in this universe first? Let me know in the comments, any loud house character you want,**


	2. Tale of Luna pt 1

'How'd I get into this situation? Why'd I have to rebel against the Nazis? My name is Luna loud, I'm 15 years old now, and I've been imprisoned and am awaiting trial. What's my crime? I was playing music that inspired teens to rise up against the Nazi regime in my area, rock and roll, which they deemed subhuman music and inappropriate. Where was I now? I don't know, I was in a cell, restrained in a straight jacket. My mouth was covered and I couldn't speak. Now I have a bag over my head being transported somewhere. All I could do now was hope for the best.'

"What is this? Get that bag off of her"

The bag was removed from Luna's head by a soldier. She was in a white room with 2 doors and a table. A blonde girl in a suit and tie was talking to the Nazi soldier.

"Whys she got that thing covering her mouth? How am I supposed to talk to her?" The girl asked

"Not my problem it stays on" Said the soldier

"Can i at least get some privacy with my client? My documents state I'm allowed privacy with my client. You're gonna be looking for another job tomorrow if you don't comply, it's the law"

The soldier begrudgingly left the room and closed the door. The girl set a briefcase on the table and faced luna. She started to whisper.

"My names sam, I'm not really a lawyer, but I know who you are. Your music inspired me and a few friends and we're going to break you out of here. I stole this outfit from the guy who was supposed to be your lawyer, he's tied up but we need to move fast."

Sam pulled the thing covering Luna's mouth off of her.

"You're taking a big risk doing what you're doing you know that right?" Asked Luna quietly

"You want to be free or not? I know where your family is, I can get you back to them. Now are you ready for what I'm about to do?" Sam asked

Luna nodded. Sam opened the briefcase on the table and pulled out a bible. Hidden in the Bible was a knife, standard issue for the infantry soldiers.

"I'm going to make it look like you attacked me. I'll hide you and get the guards attention, I'll then stab this in his neck, grab his keys and gun, and we're gonna run to the garage where my friends are waiting with the getaway car." Said Sam

She moved Luna by the main door.

"This is going to hurt a lot, but your music inspires people, it will inspire more when you get out. This'll be worth it. You ready?" Sam asked

Luna nodded. Sam slammed her face in the table, breaking her nose. She stuffed the knife in her back pocket and banged on the door.

"HELP! HELP OPEN THE DOOR!"

The guard rushed into the room.

"Thank goodness you're here Officer, she broke my nose, and she escaped through that door. That rebel is on the loose. And she had help too." Said Sam

The soldier raised his machine gun and slowly approached the door. Sam got behind the soldier and pulled out her knife, but was shot down with 1 bullet before she could make her move. The soldier turned towards the body then looked to the door, a commander walked into the room.

"Good shot Frank"

"Its nothing really, I can't believe she thought that would work. She seemed to forget the room is monitored. Good acting Lester"

"She's still moving"

The commander shot Sam dead with 3 more bullets. The commander punched Luna in the face.

"You caused that girls death, remember that you filthy vermin. If you were colored I'd kill you now, but that's up to the judge to decide. Speaking of which, it's time for your trial." Said the commander

Lunas trial didn't go very well for her, she was insulted and accused by the judge for causing civil unrest and rebellious tendencies among young students.

"Luna loud, on behalf of this court i sentence you to hard labor and interrogation at forced labor camp Glenwald. Bailiff, get that vermin out of my sight" said the judge


End file.
